Marron's Powers
by chibimarron
Summary: Marron has powers? What is the world coming to! Read and find out!


Marron's Powers!  
  
"Hey Krillin!" Everyone in Master Roshi's house said. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Turtle, Chaosu, Vegita, Tien, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Gohan, Trunks, and Master Roshi himself was there. "Hey everyone! Long time no see, huh?" Krillin answered. "Looks like Krillin's got a new hobby. I think Krillin became a baby sitter." Gohan said pointing at the little girl hiding behind Krillin's right leg. The difference is Gohan is a man, not a little boy now. "Oh, no, I'm not baby-sitting. This is my daughter, Marron." He answered. Marron started to cry, obviously scared of the huge crowd. Krillin picked her up and she instantly stoped crying and started playing with the gold chain around his neck. "Wow, that's cool. I never thought of YOU as a family man. Who's the mother?" Yamcha asked. Krillin gave him a 'you know perfectly well' look. "Like you said Yamcha, I just went after her. Of course, she's 100% human now. It's really weird how she came to open up to me, really. She was in the woods and I just happened to be flying by, a shoot at even if it killed her, attacked. I picked her up and landed not too far from there. Yet, far enough so that there was no bear in sight." Krillin said. "You'll have to bring her here sometime as long as she's on our side." Chi-Chi said. "Yeah, perhaps I will. I just came by on my way home from work. 18'll worry if I don't head home soon. I should leave. Perhaps I'll come back tomorrow." He said. "You're very wise, Krillin. A worried mother is not someone to be pushed over the edge." Bulma said, giving Vegita the evil eye. "You're right, Bulma, goodbye everyone!" He said. "Goodbye Krillin!" They all said.  
  
(at home)  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Marron said. She jumped out of Krillin's arms and ran to her mother who was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "You should've told me you were going to be late." She said. "You need to keep a closer eye on your father." She whispered to Marron. Marron just looked at her mother and giggled. "Momma, when is it time for dinner? I'm hungry! Daddy's friends scared me too!" She said. 18 looked at Krillin and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
(that night)  
  
Krillin had just put Marron to bed and was now gettng ready for bed himself. "Where did you take Marron earlier Krillin?" 18 asked. "I took her to Master Roshi's so I could see my friends. It's been so long. The last time I saw them was the end of the Cell games." He said. "Well...I guess that's fine, as long as you don't go withought calling me next time." She said. "I wont, I'm sorry." He answered.  
  
(middle of the night)  
  
*Phone Rings* "Hello...uh huh...oh no, It can't be...I'll be there at say 5 o clock...bye." *Phone hangs up* "Krillin, where are you going?" 18 asked, half asleep. "I'm going to battle. It seems something has threatened the planet once again." Krillin replied. "Do you have to go, Krillin? What if...*starts cryin*...you don't come back?" 18 said. "If things get too tough we'll retreat and regroup." He said. "Okay, just come home as soon as you can." She said. "I will." He replied. Then he kissed her goodbye and left. What they didn't know is little Marron saw the whole thing.  
  
(at the battlefield)  
  
Marron hiding behind a rock and Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and Vegita out in the open. The gang was challenging a big pink blob that called itself "buu". Yamcha started the battle off and was soon killed by buu using an attack he called "eat". He literally ate Yamcha. Next Krillin was up. He hurt the monster, just not enough. The monster started beating on Krillin till he was nearly dead. Marron, who was still watching, was very upset by it all. She was only 5 years old but she didn't want to just sit and watch her father get killed. She let out such a burst of rage the whole planet could've easily felt and heard it. "Daddy!!!!" Marron yelled. She whomped Buu till he was beggin for mercy. Then, miraculously she sent a blast of energy towards buu which finished him off. "Marron!? What? How? When?" He asked. "I dunno Daddy, but it sure felt superdupulous!" she said. "It doesn't matter, just thank god that Gohan was there to give me a sensu bean. Lets go home." He took her hand and they went home.  
  
(at home)  
  
"Krillin, you found her! I've been looking all over for my little baby." 18 said. "She found me, actually. Plus, I think your power rubbed off on her cuz SHE won the battle. Sadly, one of my friends was killed. Yamcha..." He said. "I'm sorry, Krillin. I was just so worried that I would never see Marron or you ever again." She said. "Mommy?" Marron said. Then she started running towards 18. 18 loved Marron so much. Marron surely was a prodigy though. She could talk just as well as an adult and she is only 5 years old. She knows big words and can calculate numbers in her head. Now she has powers too. WIll her powers be used againster and her family someday? Only time can tell...  
  
The End...or is it?  



End file.
